


Heritage

by macabrewriter



Series: Solavellan AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Papa Solas, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Solas Fluff Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

“Mamae. Mah-may. It is the simplest of words, _da'fen_.”

“Ma!” Enansalis exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Solas sighed. “That is the first syllable, yes. I suppose I should not be surprised you have yet to master the language.”

“Do you think the reason for that is because he is only ten months old, ma sa'lath?” Gilraena asked, leaning against the door to their quarters and fighting to hide the smile that played on her lips.

Solas shook his head. “His age should not deter us from ensuring that he accomplishes great things, vhenan.”

Gilraena crossed the room and slid onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Ah, yes. Ancient Elven glory and all that. You almost sound, dare I say… _Dalish_.”

Solas scoffed. “How eloquently you dangle the bait in front of my eyes, vhenan. I shall not rise to it.”

“Foiled again,” Gilraena sighed. “But honestly, you have all the time in the world to teach him everything you know. Would it be so terrible for him to remain a child for a little while longer?”

“I simply want the best for my son.”

“I know, ma vhenan. I do, as well. But we have to take this one step at a time.” She patted his shoulder and scooted off the bed. “I am going to make some tea. Try to coax him to sleep, if you can.”

She had barely turned away before Solas called out, “Gilraena!”

Gilraena looked over her shoulder in surprise and found Enansalis giggling as a small ball of light danced in the palm of his hand. Both parents met each other’s gaze, neither daring to speak as they took in the scene before them. Fascination lurked in the depths of their faces.

It was Gilraena that broke the silence. She cleared her throat as her eyes darted between her son and his father. “Well…shit.”

Solas chuckled. “It seems we have something to teach him, after all.”


End file.
